1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a speaker module having an external sound box and an internal speaker module, especially to an electronic device employing an external sound box.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices have speaker modules for playing audio files. Usually, a space is designed in the speaker module as a sound chamber for sound resonating. However, the room for resonating sound generated by the speaker is very limited, due to miniaturization of the electronic device. Thereby, the sound performance of the speaker module is decreased, especially for the low frequency sound. Thus, improving sound performance in the condition of size limited is needed.